


The Witch, the Bard and a Boy

by LSev7n



Series: Stories from the Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot Collection, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSev7n/pseuds/LSev7n
Summary: "I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.""You've been my friend. That in itself is a tremendous thing."Morrigan remembers the last conversation she had with the Hero of Ferelden, all while meeting Leliana again for the first time in ten years.





	The Witch, the Bard and a Boy

_ Morrigan tentatively brought her hand to the Eluvian. Purple sparks crackled from the portal, reacting to her touch. ‘Twas ready. She was ready. And yet her foot refused to bring her body into the vast unknown. She glanced over her shoulder at Aayilah’s retreating form with a sense of longing and regret. Before she could think better of it, Morrigan whipped around and called out, “Aayilah?”  _

_ The person in question immediately stopped walking and turned around, staring at Morrigan expectantly. As always there was a ridiculous grin on her face. ‘Twas the same grin that when they first met, Morrigan wanted to blast it out of existence, but now could only appreciate.  _

_ “When we first met,” Morrigan started, her voice timid and unsure, most unlike her, “you were kind to me when I was... perhaps unworthy of your friendship. Why?” Aayilah’s amused expression made Morrigan feel most embarrassed. _

_ “You’re bothered by this?” Aayilah’s tone was light and teasing. “If you really want to know, it was because I guess I saw myself in you. You were this witch who grew up in the woods their entire life, who just got kicked out by their mother. The rest of the world was scary and it probably wasn’t easy to adjust to,” Aayilah said, shrugging her shoulders. “I know for me it definitely wasn’t,” Aayilah softly added. _

_ An unusual sensation lit up in Morrigan’s heart. ‘Twas the same sort of fondness in her chest that she experienced when she first admitted to Aayilah that they were friends. The feeling made Morrigan happy, an absurd notion that she would have never predicted upon leaving the Korcari Wilds.  _

_ “Even now, when I have adjusted to this world, you journeyed all this way because you worried I was in danger. ‘Tis most noble… yet confusing of you,” Morrigan said, her voice vulnerable enough that it made her want to puke. _

_ “You’re my friend,” Aayilah said as if that explained everything. _

_ Morrigan grinned at Aayilah. “I suppose we are.” Morrigan took a single step back, her body now pressed against the purple portal, the other side calling to her. She was ready.  _

_ “Wherever you go, just remember Morrigan, you’re kinder than you think,” Aayilah said, waving goodbye excitedly. She waved as if she believed they would inevitably meet again. Morrigan wouldn’t mind that.  _

_ “Goodbye my friend,” Morrigan whispered. She turned around and without hesitation walked into the Eluvian. Kieran was waiting for her on the other side. _

* * *

Morrigan knew that once she joined the Inquisition, Leliana would approach her to talk. There was too much history between them not to. Morrigan wasn’t necessarily opposed to the idea, if anything Leliana proved a useful method to learn about Aayilah in the last eight years. All Morrigan currently knew was that Aayilah had disappeared completely from Thedas.

As Leliana approached her, Morrigan could tell she had changed since they last met. There was a guardedness to her steps and a hardened look in her eyes. Nothing like the girl who wore her heart on her sleeves. At the time, Morrigan found that version of Leliana repulsive, but she would much prefer that version over this forigen creature.

“Morrigan,” Leliana curtly said, standing an arm’s length from her.

“Leliana,” Morrigan replied. ‘Tis good to see you.” Morrigan meant that, to her surprise. There was something oddly comfortable about seeing an old acquaintance after so long. 

Leliana narrowed her eyes at Morrigan, suspicion oozing out of her. Morrigan sighed, understanding her reservations. She had brought it upon herself. “I poesse no ulterior motive other than to help the Inquisition. The Inquisitor was kind to welcome my aid, for that I will devote my complete services to her.” While Morrigan was fully telling the truth, her tone did not convey that well.

“Ten years ago you claimed the same thing,” Leliana stated, an edge to her voice.

“‘Twas a… difficult time for everyone.” For Aayilah most of all. Morrigan would not have her friend needlessly sacrifice their life when there was another way. If only that other way didn’t require Morrigan to depart unceremoniously from Aayilah.

Before the conversation could continue further, a new person bounced into the garden, a grin on his face directed at Morrigan. Despite Leliana being next to her, Morrigan couldn’t help but grin back at him.

“Kieran,” Morrigan fondly greeted.

“This is Kieran?” Leliana asked Morrigan. Morrigan didn’t like the way Leliana was staring at Kieran, those sharp, callous eyes baring into him. Kieran met Leliana’s gaze with curiosity.

“You’re the Spymaster?” he chirped. “You’re a lot less scary than Mother said you were.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow, staring questioningly at Morrigan.  _ You mentioned me? Why?  _ Leliana’s eyes said. Morrigan rolled her eyes. The question was absurd, of course she would mention Leliana. Whether Morrigan liked it or not, Leliana was the Hero of Ferelden’s lover. That alone, excluding all she’s done as the Left Hand of the Divine, marked her as special.

“Kieran,” Morrigan started, “Don’t you have your studies to attend to?” Morrigan knew for a fact that Kieran should be studying right now. She also knew for a fact that he often skirted his studies thinking she wouldn’t find out. ‘Twas adorable, if not short-sighted of him. 

“But mother, it’s so boring,” Kieran complained. Perhaps on a different day, Morrigan would have allowed that excuse to work. But not with Leliana there. The Bard had far too many stories of the Cruel Witch of the Wilds. Morrigan needed to distance Kieran from that... from her.

“But nothing little man,” Morrigan cut Kieran off. Kneeling down, so she was eye-level with him, she softly stated, “I promise I will make it up to you later, Kieran.”

“You really promise?” Kieran asked, wide-eyed. Morrigan’s eyes darted to Leliana, who was amusingly watching the conversation. Morrigan sighed, before grinning at Kieran. She placed her hand on his soft dark hair and lovingly ruffled it. “I promise Kieran.” Kieran yelled out in happiness. He smiled goodbye at Leliana, marching back towards his study room. 

When Morrigan stood back up, Leliana chirped, “He seems like a nice boy.”

Morrigan glanced worryingly at her. “Expecting something else?”

“Slightly,” Leliana dismissively answered, seemingly not wanting to focus on the topic. Morrigan caught the subtle insinuation.

“Because I am his mother? Or something else?”

Leliana didn’t answer at first, instead studying Morrigan. She seemed confused, on the verge of a startling realization just out of reach. Morrigan felt most uncomfortable under her gaze. “Honestly, probably both,” Leliana finally stated.

Ah, so her observation was correct, Leliana did know the truth about Kieran. “I assume then that Aayilah told you.” Leliana nodded in confirmation. “Then Leliana, I beg of you to keep this a secret,” Morrigan pleaded. She conveyed as much worry with her facial expression as she could.

“I don’t plan on revealing it to anyone.”

“Thank you,” Morrigan politely nodded at the Spymaster. “His future is already difficult enough with me as his mother. ‘Tis better that the world assumes he is an ordinary boy.” 

“You’ve changed,” Leliana noted, wide-eyed wonder in her eyes. 

“Don’t be absurd,” Morrigan scoffed. Why would she need to change? The only thing that changed was Kieran and all Morrigan did was shift her priorities to accommodate him, nothing more.

Leliana clasped her hands behind her back and said, not without a hint of awkwardness, “I want to thank you for saving Aayilah’s life all those years ago. I do not trust you, but I do owe you much.”

“‘Twas not I who saved her life,” Morrigan dismissed Leliana’s claims.

“Who did then?”

“You,” Morrigan answered, staring directly into Leliana’s eyes. That should have been obvious to the Bard. Aayilah would do anything for her. Morrigan understood that feeling. “She would not agree… to what I proposed at first, until I mentioned you. I told her to do it for you and she agreed,” Morrigan explained.

“Oh,” Leliana said, looking quite shocked. Morrigan found it amusing. Regaining her composure, Leliana continued, “Either way, thank you. Without the offer, my love would not be here today.” Morrigan was about to wave a dismissive hand, but thought better of it. She curtly nodded instead.

“Do you know where she is? I went to Ferelden, but…” Morrigan abruptly asked the question that had been stuck in her mind for almost eight years.

“Aayilah is on a quest to find a cure for the Calling.”

“A cure to the Calling?” Morrigan grimly mused to herself. A dangerous, if not near impossible task. If anyone could do it though, it was the Hero of Ferelden, a title Aayilah wore well.

“Do you have any information that could help?” Leliana hopefully inquired.

“Sadly I do not. But I do know she is still alive. I hope that knowledge eases you,” Morrigan said with a small smile.

Leliana did not mask the surprise on her face well. “How do you know?”

“I just do. I cannot say more.” 

Leliana seemed to understand, nodding appreciatively at Morrigan nonetheless. “Thank you, it does ease me slightly. It is very kind of you Morrigan,” Leliana softly said. 

Kind? Absurd. Morrigan simply possessed information that could help Leliana and she shared it. Still, her heart lit up in happiness. Morrigan uncomfortably nodded at Leliana. Leliana smiled back, turning around ready to depart Morrigan.

Leliana glanced over her shoulder, throwing Morrigan a wide smile. “I was right by the way.”

“Right?” Morrigan asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

“You do look beautiful in a dress.” Leliana gracefully walked out of the courtyard, leaving a sputtering Morrigan behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought Leliana and Morrigan should have had a small scene in DAI, like with Alistair/Loghain. This was how I kinda imagined it would go.  
This was more a filler story, so next one will still be focused on the Warden.  
Quote above is from "Charlotte's Web" by E.B. White.


End file.
